Kisses During the Night
by PrincessAlois
Summary: Yoru and Ran are at it again, causing Fujimori and Hashiba to be in an awkward situation. Both boys realize their feelings for each other throughout the story.


"O-oh, Yoru...!" Yoru and Ran were at it again. Fujimori was in Hashiba's bed, the two alternate personalities had come out. Yoru's shirt was off while Ran was wearing nothing. He brought his lips to Ran's neck, softly sucking at it. Ran tilted his head slightly.

"Oh Yoru..." He blushed.

"You love this, right?" Yoru whispered.

"Y-yes..."

Yoru smiled and pressed his lips onto Ran's. Just as they were kissing, they both opened their eyes and blinked. They blushed severely and Hashiba pulled away quickly.

"Agggh tonight too!? Please make it stop!" He held his head in pain.

"H-hashiba..." He covered his lips, blushing still.

"Eh, Fujimori?" He looked at his blushing face and blinked.

"What are you so nervous about?'

"We were just kissing! And well... I'm sort of... N-naked..." His blush deepened.

"You are?" Hashiba almost smiled, watching those cute nervous eyes of Fujimori's.

"I can't believe you licked my body like that... Not only that but I think you left a hickey." He placed his hand over the mark on his neck.

"It was Yoru, don't say I got you naked! Don't you start blaming me for Ran and Yoru's dirty actions!"

"Oh just shut up! I don't blame you!" He laid down, pulling the covers over his head angrily.

"Hey that's my bed you know!" He quickly yanked the covers off of him and dropped them on the floor, forgetting that he was naked.

"Ha-Hashiba!" He sat up and tried to cover himself. His blush returned to his cheeks.

"O-oh I forgot you were...!" He stared at Fujimori, his heart beating fast. Fujimori looked at Hashiba with innocent, nervous eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!" He turned his head, embarrassed.

"I-..." Suddenly, Hashiba felt himself weakening... Yoru was starting to control his actions. He made Hashiba walk to Fujimori slowly as Hashiba tried to fight back. It was no use. He climbed on top of Fujimori and pinned his arms down on the bed.

"Hashiba!" He wriggled, trying to get away from Hashiba's tight grip.

"Fujimori Yoru is controlling my actions! I can't...!"

Fujimori looked at Hashiba worriedly.

"Hashiba are you..." He blushed deeply.

"H-huh?" Hashiba wasn't sure what to do at this point. He looked into Fujimori's eyes. Those beautiful pink, innocent eyes looking up at him. He looked frightened.

"Fujimori..." He looked at his lips, then back at his eyes. He leaned into him, giving him a kiss. Fujimori slowly closed his eyes, calming down. He kissed back, moving their lips together. He was still embarrassed that he was naked under Hashiba, frightened because was suddenly pinned down. Is Hashiba going to take advantage of him? Hashiba pulled away slowly, leaving a small space between their lips.

"Fujimori I-I'm sorry..."

"You idiot, there's no reason to be sorry for anything."

"You mean...?"

"I think I..." Nao blushed, afraid to say this.

"S-sorta like you..."

"Oh really?" He chuckled.

"I sorta like you too."

"Baka... Let go of me."

"Aw why? You're so cute right now."

"K-Kuu-chan...?"

Hashiba smiled. He loved the way Fujimori called him Kuu-chan, it was so cute. He also thought it was rather cute how Fujimori acted like he hates Hashiba, but it's obvious that he likes him. Hashiba loves everything about him. He now gets to see the shy and embarrassed side of Fujimori... It was sexy and it made him want more.

"You know I like when you call me Kuu-chan... It's so cute when you say it." He said quietly. Fujimori blushed.

"E-eh? You're not Yoru, are you...?" He said nervously. He had hoped he wasn't Yoru.

"No, I am not and he better stay away... I want to stay just as I am... With you..." He smiled and softly kissed Fujimori's blushing cheek.

"Hashiba, please don't let Yoru come out, not tonight!"

"I won't..." He smiled reassuringly.

"...Fujimori."

"Kuu-chan..." He blushed, looking at shirtless Hashiba. Sora brought his lips to Nao's, neck, trailing soft kisses down to his chest. Fujimori's heart beat fast as he felt Hashiba's tongue glide across his chest.

"Nn, Ha-Hashiba..." He blushed deeper. He couldn't believe this was really happening... All this time Fujimori had always wanted to be his, it was really happening. He had loved Sora from the start and never stopped loving him. One can not explain what Fujimori felt right now...

"Ha-..."

"Don't you worry, Fujimori." He whispered. The way he whispered into his ear made Nao blush deeply.

"Hashiba... C-can we..." He bit his lip. Sora looked at his nervous, blushing face and blinked. He loosened his grip on Nao's wrists and they both sat up.

"Y-you want to..." Hashiba was feeling uneasy.

"I-if you want to, then maybe..." His blush deepened as he looked away, embarrassed. Hashiba climbed over top of Fujimori, having him get on his knees. Fujimori blushed, his heart racing. Hashiba whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure... Fujimori..."

"Yes Hashiba... Please, I want this... I have for a long time now..." Tears started to run down his face.

"And now, now I'm finally yours and I won't turn back!"


End file.
